Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki!
by Lone-Wolf-Kai
Summary: Naruto's birthday aren't always so happy...except for this year


It was a dark, starry night. The moon was shinning brightly and the twinkling of the stars complimented its beauty. There was a slight breeze passing by, which made if feel nice and cool outside. Everyone was fast asleep on this wonderfully quiet and still night. The only sounds that could be heard were those of the crickets in the forest clearing. The only light in the forest clearing was the light being emitted from the moon. The colors of the forest looked beautifully under the light of the moon. However, one color set the beautiful balance of the forest off. That color would be none other than that of the number one knuckle-headed hyperactive ninja Naruto Uzumaki. He was laying on the grass looking up at the stars and moon. Even though he looked very peaceful, the features on his face said otherwise. He looked very sad, but then again, it might be because in a few hours it would be his birthday. For some strange reason, that little bundle of joy would always be sad on his birthday, but regardless of that, he would never show it. As he lay on the grass, he heard a twig snap, which not only caught him by surprise, but let him know that he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" came the somewhat shaky voice of the blonde.

"No one" was the simple reply he got.

"Show yourself" demanded Naruto, wondering who the intruder could be. He hadn't recognized the voice, so he thought it could be an enemy. As he thought about it, he quickly stood up and placed a hand over his kunai pouch just in case they were to attack.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not here to hurt you." said a voice coming out from behind a tree. As Naruto got a better look, he could see that it was a girl with long snow-white hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long white dress. Her pale skin glowed under the light of the moon making her seem like a ghost. On her forehead was a ninja headband. Strangely, the headband didn't have a leaf village symbol on it. Instead, it had a crescent moon on it.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, wondering who the newcomer was.

"My name is Yue Hikari. What about you?" asked the girl coming closer to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing here anyways? It's kind of late."

"Well, um, you see" said the girl beginning to blush "I barely moved here and I was wandering around trying to get to know the place better and I kind of got lost."

"You know, you shouldn't do that. Your parents are probably worried about you." said Naruto sitting back down on the grass.

"I'm pretty sure that they aren't worried about me." replied the girl

"Why not? I thought all parents cared about their kids." asked Naruto.

"I'm pretty sure that they all do, but I don't know. I don't have any parents." replied the girl sitting down next to Naruto.

"Oh. Sorry" said Naruto looking at the girl next to him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I never really met them because of an accident that happened." said the girl

"Well, why did you move here?" asked Naruto, trying to change the subject.

"I moved here because a friend of my parents said he wanted to take care of me seeing as how I was living alone back in the village." replied the girl looking out into the stars.

"So, which village did you come from?" asked Naruto

"The moon village of course."

"I guess that explains the moon on your ninja headband then."

"You guessed correctly. So what about you? Why are you outside here all alone? Your parents are probably worried about you."

"No, like you, I don't have any parents."

"Oh, well that answers one of my questions, but you still haven't answered the others."

"I just came here to think."

"I see. You came here to think about how your birthday is going to be like in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure nobody will even remember. All they ever do is remember how the nine tailed fox was—wait! How'd you know it was my birthday?!?!?!?!" asked the now surprised Naruto.

"Your eyes say it all. Well, actually. Do you know what an oracle is?"

"An oracle? No idea, but what does that have to do with my question???" asked a very confused Naruto.

"I'm an oracle silly. An oracle is a person that has the gift to see into the future. I saw that there was someone in the forest kind of sad, and it wasn't until now that I saw, well, you'll find out tomorrow. I guess I should say today since it's already midnight." said the girl looking at her watch.

"Wait, what's going to happen? Is it bad? Is it good? Tell me!" said Naruto, wondering what will happen. Yue just gave him a nice smile and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him very stunned. Naruto blinked a couple of times to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Once he blinked, he saw that the girl was no longer there.

"Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki!" said Yue. Her voice echoed through the woods, and even though he didn't see her, he knew she was somewhere looking over him. Naruto gently placed his hand over where Yue had kissed him and smiled. He wondered what lay ahead for him tomorrow.

The Next Day

Naruto woke up late today since he was up all night talking to Yue in the forest. He thought that Sakura would yell at him for being late. Her yelling would be worse if he came even more late than Kakashi. As he ran to the bridge, he saw that there was nobody in sight. Once he reached there, it was confirmed that nobody was there.

"No way! I can't believe that they already left without me! I know I'm late, but the least they could have done was left a note instead of just leaving without me!" yelled Naruto.

"How insensitive of them. And on your birthday too." came a familiar voice from behind him.

"So this is what Yue was talking about! She could have at least warned me about-" was all Naruto said before he realized who the voice belonged to and quickly turned around. Sure enough, it was Yue's voice, but what he wasn't expecting was Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke behind her with a cake. The cake had the words "Happy Birthday Naruto" written on it in orange. He also noticed that each of them was holding a present.

"Happy Birthday Naruto" they all said in unison. One by one, they each gave him their present. Naruto happily accepted them all and was a little surprised that Sasuke had gotten him one as well.

"Hey, wait a minute" said Naruto looking suspiciously at Yue.

"What is it now Naruto?" came the cold voice of Sasuke.

"Naruto, stop looking at her like that! It's impolite!" yelled Sakura, trying not to punch him because it was his birthday.

"Why is Yue here?" asked Naruto, a little confused as to why the girl he had just met last night was there with his team.

"You know her name?" asked Kakashi, surprised to hear that he knew her.

"Well, yeah. I met her last night in the forest." replied Naruto, wondering when his question would be answered.

"So that's where you were. I was wondering where you ran off to." said Kakashi, looking at the smiling girl.

"Okay, but I still don't get what she's doing here." said Naruto.

"Her parents were friends of mine, and I thought it would be a good idea if she came and lived with me. I thought it would be a good idea if I introduced her to all of you, but it looks like you two are already acquainted. So, what happened last night anyways? How did you guys meet?" said Kakashi, smiling from underneath his mask. Naruto was about to respond when he remembered the kiss that Yue gave him last night and started to get red.

"Um, Naruto? Are you okay? You're turning red. Do you have a fever?" asked Sakura.

"I-I-It's nothing. How about we start eating the cake?" replied Naruto.

"Okay. I hope you like it. I didn't know which flavor you liked, so I split it in three" said Yue. Throughout the day Naruto had a great time. They had no missions, so he spent the day with his team and Yue. They learned a lot about Yue and became quick friends. Sakura got jealous because the others were paying more attention to Yue, so she started a fight with her. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were mad that she would want to start a fight with Yue, so she got sent home. All in all, it was a great birthday for Naruto now that he had a new friend. Although, he and Sasuke did have a glaring contest to see who would walk Yue home, but didn't get to finish since Yue thought it would be nice to walk home with both of them.


End file.
